fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Dominic Toretto/Quotes
''The Fast and the Furious'' *"You almost had me? You never had me - you never had your car. Granny shifting, not double clutching like you should. You're lucky that 100-shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake. Almost had me? Now me and the mad scientist are going to have to rip apart the block, and replace the piston rings you fried. Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." - Dominic's speech to Brain after winning the street race. *"I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters: not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free." - Dominic to Brian after telling him the story about his father. *"You are in my good graces, but you ain't keepin' your car." - Dominic to Brian after evading the police following the street race *"Yo, Einstein, take it upstairs! You can't detail a car with the cover on. Can't even get that right." - Dominic to Jesse *"Because the buster kept me out of handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort, the buster brought me back." - Dominic to Vince following the ride back to the Toretto House *"I said a ten second car, not a ten minute car." *"I have faith in you, but this isn't a junkyard. This is a garage." *"Smoke him." - Dominic to Brian, referring to the Ferrari driver *"You break her heart, I'll break your neck." - Dominic threatening Brian about his sister, Mia. *"Because you were the first out of everybody to reach in to get the chicken, you say grace" - Dominic to Jesse *"Go fetch your car? We're not on your block anymore. You better watch who you talk to like that." - Dominic to Johnny Tran *"I used to drag here back in high school. That railroad crossing up ahead's exactly a quarter mile away from here. On green, I'm going for it." - Dominic to Brian before their last race. ''Los Bandoleros'' :PENDING ''Fast & Furious'' *"It all starts with the eyes. She's gotta have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit, to the good in someone. 20% angel, 80% devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails." - Dominic to Gisele *"A real driver knows exactly what's in his car." - Dominic *"I'm one of those boys who appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make." - Dominic to Gisele * "I'm tired of running." - Dominic to Brian ''Fast Five'' *"O'Conner! You're up." - Dominic to Brian *"O'Conner! Let's go get some cars." - Dominic to Brian *"Shitty call, O'Conner. Shitty call." - Dominic to Brian *"Money will come and go. We know that. But the most important thing in life will always be the people in this room, right here, right now. Salut mi familia." - Dominic's speech to the crew *"You're a father now, Brian. Take care of Mia." - Dominic to Brian *"This is the happiest I've ever seen my sister. ... Yeah? ... You sure you can handle the disappointment ? ... Alright O'Conner, let's see what you got." - Dominic to Brian before they race ''Fast & Furious 6'' *"You don't turn your back on family. Even when they do." - Dominic to Brian after he's shot by Letty *"You've got the best crew in the world standing right in front of you, give them a reason to stay." - Dominic to Luke Hobbs *"Ride or Die, Remember?" - Dominic to Letty before their race in London *"Show me how you drive, It'll show you who you are." - Dominic to Letty after their race *"Your brother never told you never to threaten a man's family? It's a pretty stupid thing to do." - Dominic to Owen Shaw *"Ride or Die." - Dominic to Brian when chasing Owen Shaw's plane ''Furious 7'' *"I don't have friends. I got family." *"You thought this was going to be a street fight? shotgun into the air, discards it ...You're goddamn right it is." - Dominic repeating Deckard's own words to him. *"Funny thing about street fights? The street always wins." - Dominic to Deckard **"I used to say I live my life a quarter mile at a time, and I think that's why we were brothers. Because you did too. ... No matter where you are, whether it's a quarter mile way, or halfway across the world, you'll always be with me, and you'll always be my brother." - Dominic thinking about Brian during their last ride together.